This disclosure relates to a spring clip apparatus that is designed to provide a degree of shock absorption to prevent injury to dogs and other animals, such as when they are connected to a dog run or yard stake. The spring clip apparatus also reduces the likelihood of injury to the person walking the animal, in the event the animal suddenly accelerates when on a leash.
Various types of snaps are used on dog runs and leashes to allow for quick attachment to the collar of a dog. A typical snap includes a generally closable clip member with a portion of the clip that can be slid rearward to create an opening, allowing for connection to an attachment ring of a dog's collar. The slidable portion of the clip typically includes a spring to bias the slidable portion to a closed position to retain the attachment ring. Snaps of this nature do not include shock absorbing qualities to prevent injury to the animal or person walking it.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a snap arrangement that limits excessive forces from being exerted, to prevent or reduce the likelihood of injury. The present invention satisfies these and other needs and provides further related advantages.